saintstailfandomcom-20200214-history
Saints' Tail (Anime Series)
Saints' Tail is an action-thrilled, adventure and drama anime crossover series that involves certain heroes of the Saint Seiya Omega and Fairy Tail series to come together for the first time against alien and god-like foes that one universe can't defeat alone. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Pegasus Kouga (Hikaru Midorikawa) *Natsu Dragneel (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Happy (Rie Kugimiya) *Aquila Yuna (Satsuki Yukino) *Lucy Heartfilia (Aya Hirano) *Team Pegasus **Lionet Souma (Katsuyuki Konishi) **Dragon Ryuho (Tetsuya Kakihara) **Wolf Haruto (Tatsuhisa Suzuki) **Orion Eden (Junichi Suwabe) **Apus Sachi (Yuka Terasaki) **Emma/Vulpecula Emma (Yukiko Fujii) **Aria (Mamiko Noto) *Team Fairy Tail **Gray Fullbuster (Yūchi Nakamura) **Erza Scarlet (Sayaka Ohara) **Wendy Marvell (Satomi Satō) ***Carla (Yui Horie) **Romeo Conbolt (Mariya Ise) **Juvia Lockser (Mai Nakahara) **Gajeel Redfox (Wataru Hatano) ***Pantherlily (Hiroki Tōchi) **Levy McGarden (Mariya Ise) **Mirajane Strauss (Ryōko Ono) **Jellal Fernandes (Daisuke Namikawa) Saints' Tail *Saori Kido/Athena (Shoko Nakagawa) *Legendary Saints **Sagittarius Seiya (Tōru Furuya) **Libra Shiryu (Ken Narita) **Cygnus Hyoga (Mamoru Miyano) **Andromeda Shun (Hiroshi Kamiya) **Phoenix Ikki (Tomokazu Sugita) *Gold Saints **Aries Kiki (Shigeru Nakahara) **Taurus Harbinger (Kazuki Yao) **Gemini Integra (Yukana) **Virgo Fudo (Tomokazu Seki) **Leo Mycenae (Yutaka Nakano) *Genbu (Nobuyuki Hiyama) *Raki (Ai Maeda) *Selene (Mariko Honda) *Pallas (Hiromi Tsuru) **Titan (Eiji Takemoto) *Laxus Dreyar (Katsuyuki Konishi) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keys **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke/Leo (Daisuke Kishio) **Virgo **Libra **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Pisces *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux Minor Characters *Ophiuchus Shaina (Mami Koyama) *Geki (Kiyoyuki Yanada) *Ban (Tetsu Inada) *Nachi (Bin Shimada) *Jabu (Takeshi Kusao) *Shunrei (Konami Yoshida) *Tatsumi Tokumaru (Yukitoshi Hori) *Miho's Orphanage **Miho **Matura *Dorado Spear (Yūsei Oda) *God of Time Saturn/Subaru (Yū Mizushima) Antagonists Jupiternians * Locations Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens **Sanctuary **Palaestra Italy * Russia * North America Canada * Mexico * United States of America *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Asia China *Rozan *Shanghai India *Himalayas **Jamir Japan *Kido Estate *Tokyo Malasiya * Celestial Spirit World Jupiter * Power Ranking and Stats Main Article: Power Ranking and Stats Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *Each of the three series takes place after certain events: **The Saint Seiya Omega series takes place sixty days (8½ weeks) after Kouga's final battle with Saturn. **The Fairy Tail series takes place two weeks after the Tartaros Arc (which takes differently as Makarov plans to disband the Guild within one moth before Team Fairy Tail and Laxus' disappearance). *For the Cloth designs of the Bronze and Gold Saints, it will be a combination of their Kyū, Shin, and New Cloths. *This crossover series will feature new characters, including new demons, dragons, and gods. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Kouga and Yuna **Natsu and Lucy **Seiya and Saori **Eden and Aria **Ryuho and Sachi (new) **Gray and Juvia **Jellal and Erza **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Laxus and Mirajane *Certain events will take place in the crossover series like: ** References Navigation Category:Saints' Tail Wiki